


Rainy Days And Mondays

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana muses on a prince and his manservant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days And Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during mini-nanowrimo - 12/11/08.

It's been raining for days, the sky leaden and cloudy above Camelot. Morgana feels as pale and wan as the late afternoon light as she stands by her half open window and looks down on the waterlogged courtyard below. It's far quieter than usual at this time of day; only those who have no choice but to venture outside are splashing through the muddy puddles as they go about their business.

The castle feels more like a cage to her than normal, and even Gwen's bright presence is unable to lift Morgana's spirits. She wonders idly if Gaius might have a draught that would improve her mood, but most likely it would only set him fussing anxiously over her if she sent Gwen to enquire. Gaius already worries enough because of the dreams that plague her. It wouldn't be right to burden him further.

As Morgana is about to turn away from the window there's a brief flurry of activity below. She'd recognise Arthur's sun-bright hair anywhere, even soaked by the rain as it is. The sound of his voice rises up from the courtyard and Morgana can hear the tone of complaint as he pulls a heavy cloak around him in a futile effort to ward off the endless downpour.

Of course, where Arthur is, Merlin is sure to be close at hand, and Morgana hears his spirited response before she sees him. When she does catch sight of him, he looks even more miserable and bedraggled than Arthur does. Wherever the two of them have been, the result is that Merlin has been liberally doused in mud. It clings to his coat and his boots and Morgana wonders what trouble Arthur has led him into this time. Merlin seems to follow willingly, regardless, and Arthur's lucky to have him, Morgana thinks; as blessed as she's been with Gwen.

Down below, she can still hear them bickering, Merlin giving as good as he gets. For a servant, Merlin shows a marked lack of respect at times, but somehow Arthur never seems to mind. Perhaps it's because Merlin has proved his loyalty more than once by saving Arthur's life. Maybe Arthur has some other reason for indulging him. Whatever it is that binds them, Morgana is glad of it. Merlin has been good for Arthur. 

She watches them until they disappear from sight, escaping the ceaseless rain, and despite the clouds still gathered overhead, Morgana's heart feels a little lighter.


End file.
